Looking Glass
by NylonChair
Summary: Before she left, she took a quick glance behind her shoulder to find that Len was once again in the mirror. He waved at her and slowly faded away. Len/Rin; noncest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"No matter what, do NOT go in the room with the yellow door, Rin."

Rin gazed at the man squatting in front of her as she sucked her thumb. His stern blue eyes looked straight into her curious, turquoise ones, "Got it, kid?"

He sighed and then rustled her sleek, blonde hair as his expression relaxed. The blue-eyed man picked her up and tickled her stomach, creating melodious laughter from the little girl, "Now let's go get some ice cream!"

Rin tugged on his long, sapphire scarf, almost choking the man, "Ice fweam, ice fweam!"

He grinned and continued to walk out of the hallway as Rin leaned her head on his shoulder. She stared at the door behind her. Fixated on its bright color, her eyes narrowed and a wily, mischievous smile came across her face.

Later that night, Rin quietly sneaked through the empty hallway. Every few seconds, she would check behind her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. Sucking her thumb, she reached the yellow door and slowly opened it. The door creaked with every movement. Scared by the door's moaning, she checked behind her shoulder once again to make sure no one heard the loud noise. No one was there. She sighed in relief and squeezed into the small crack she had made.

The room was completely empty. The two grand glass windows in each side of the room let in enough moonlight to light up the whole room. The marble floor was cool to the touch, as she walked around the room barefoot.

Disappointed, Rin turned to leave the room when in the corner of her eye, she saw something. Tiptoeing towards the middle of the room, she saw a big cloth. Opaque as the moonlight, at first glance one would not be able to notice the big cloth, but the shadows had captured Rin's eye. Excited to find something, Rin grinned and ran her hand over the soft cloth. Suddenly, she grabbed the fabric and dragged it down to the cold floor.

Her eyes widened. In front of her was a big mirror, twice her size. Framed with gold and black jewels, the surface reflected her image in an azure light. The moonlight bounced off the jewels and created sparkles all around the immense glass. Fascinated, Rin put one quivering hand on the mirror. She stared at the shiny mirror with unworldly interest when all of a sudden, her reflection changed. She quickly retreated from the mirror and gasped in shock. Instead of doing the same, her mirror image stood still and smiled sweetly. Rin cocked her head and noticed the differences in her reflection. Her long white gown was now a black and yellow suit, perfectly symmetrical. Her short blonde hair was now tied back in a small ponytail as his bangs covered his eyes. And instead of being a female, her reflection was now a male.

"Good evening, Rin."

The mirror image spoke in a smooth, nonchalant tone.

Rin put her hands to her chest, scared but at the same time intrigued.

"Don't be scared!" the boy cooed, "come closer."

His calm, velvety voice tugged her in. Her fear had been melted away as she now stood directly in front of the reflection. Her hand slowly went towards the mirror and this time, the reflection followed. Their hands matched each other's perfectly as the thin sheet of glass separated their touch. But all of a sudden, his fingers wrapped around Rin's as he pulled himself out of the mirror.

The reflection now stood before her. The blue tone of the glass had disappeared; he was now fully colored like Rin.

He bowed to her in a gentleman like fashion, "I'm Len."

She glanced from his hair-covered face to the mirror and saw her own reflection staring back at her. But the boy had no reflection. In his place was nothing, just the marble floor.

He laugh ringed throughout the room, echoing, "A reflection can't have its own reflection, Rin."

She tried to give him a response, but no words would come out. Utterly speechless, she reached for his face out of curiosity. His features were extremely similar to hers; one could say they were exactly alike. Rin went from his cheek to his forehead. She swept the hair from his face and staring directly at her was piercing turquoise eyes. Again, she recoiled and her fingers automatically went to her eyes. They were precisely the same.

Again, the small boy laughed. His laugh sounded like chimes tinkling in the wind, "I'm glad to have finally met you Rin, you have no idea how long I've been waiting."

He grinned at her and she could tell that he was extremely happy at the moment. His cheeks turned red and his smile had even reached his blue-green eyes. Rin couldn't help but smile back at this cheerful boy.

"Will you play with me?"

For the first time since their meeting, Rin felt that she was able to speak. "Yes!" she replied.

And with that, the two "twins" spent the whole night playing together in the moonlit room. Whether it was tag or charades, Rin had never felt more delighted in her life.

In the midst of their play date, the moonlight had turn to bright lights of dawn. Len stared out at one of the grand windows and sighed.

"What's wong?" Rin asked, worried that her new friend had some bad news.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, it's time I go Rin," he answered, nonchalantly.

"No! Don't go!" shouted Rin.

"Oh no, don't worry Rin. Come back to this room once it's midnight and we can play again!" Len smiled.

"Why can't you go outside with me? Come on, I want you to meet Kaito and Meiko and Miku and…"

He put one cold finger to her lips, cutting off her words.

"No Rin, that's not possible," he glanced at her quizzical expression and smiled, "I'll explain in due time. But for now, you can't tell anybody that you played with me. Okay? And when you come back, don't let anyone see you. If they see us together, they'll try to separate us."

"No! I don't want to be sepawated from you Len!" she cried out.

"Exactly, and I don't want to be split up either, so make sure to keep this our little secret," he coyly winked at her.

"I pwomise!"

"Now go Rin, or else they might catch you out of bed!" he gently pushed her into the direction of the exit.

Rin jogged towards the golden door and held on to its doorknob, but before she left, she took a quick glance behind her shoulder to find that Len was once again in the mirror. He waved at her and slowly faded away. Astonished, she shyly waved back to the mirror and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another oneshot? I'm not sure exactly... Like, I want to continue it as a series, but I'm not sure I would be able to do well... you know? LOL. I don't know. So yeah, this was supposed to be the apology for not updating quick enough on ROL, but this was also... delayed :X My apologies **

**If you think this should be continued as a series, feel free to say so! Or if you think this should just remain as a oneshot, you know; I would love some feedback ;D**

**So remember; LIHIRI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

**Yep, Looking Glass will be a series! And I would like to apologize for the late update Summer work and tutor essays have been absolutely killing me.**

* * *

"Rin, can you sing for me?"

It had been five months since their first encounter, and still Rin couldn't get used to Len's pure, angelic voice.

Sprawled across the marble floor, Rin looked up at the piercing turquoise eyes that beckoned her. She immediately put her small pencil down onto the paper she was doodling on and stuttered, "S-sing?"

Laid down in an equal fashion, Len's elbows supported the weight of his head as his hands latched onto his pale chin. He smiled, "Yeah, sing."

Rin cocked her head to the right side and continued to stammer, "U-uhm. I d-don't know…"

"Come on Rin… for me?" Len's bottom lip stuck out much more then normal and his blue-green eyes started to water.

Rin sighed, "For you…"

She licked her light pink lip and breathed deeply. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and softly began singing.

"But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there? I send to the other side an unfortunate paper airplane. I'm not going to show anymore tears. Wai-"

"Wait a moment, you're my partner. You're not going to come back? I've carefully kept all of your letters. I'll wait till you return…"

Rin opened her eyes to see that Len had stood up. His expression was of pure bliss and his interruption seemed like the perfect time for him to begin singing. But his voice, his voice was absolutely magnificent. Soft but at the same time it filled the room and his high voice still had an air of maturity and gentleness to it. Len finished the stanza and looked down to see Rin's wide eyed stare.

He frowned, "I'm so sorry Rin, but I couldn't help myself." He smiled sheepishly, "And by the way, you sing beautifully!"

Rin wanted to protest. Her voice was nothing compared to his airy melodic one. "Bu-!" Kneeling, Len put a cold finger to her soft lips, a habit of his, "No, don't deny it."

Underneath the finger was a smile. She couldn't help it. Len has always made her his first priority. He didn't praise her with meaningless compliments like everyone else. Len actually thought she was a good singer. And instead of spoiling her, he actually scolded her from time to time while everyone else was scared too. It was Len who stopped her from acting so spoiled and talking like a brat. It was he who helped her grow up.

"T-thank you…"

Suddenly, the yellow door swung open. The impact of the door and the wall behind it made a loud BANG. Len's eyes narrowed and looked behind Rin to see a tall man with furious blue eyes and a matching scarf. Behind him were two stiff guards. Rin whipped her head in Len's direction and gasped.

"K-Kaito, how did you..?" she whispered, frightened. Len's words from five months ago rang through her ears, "_If they see us together, they'll try to separate us._"

"That is not important." He stiffened at the sight of the uncovered mirror and looked down to see Len glaring at him. "Guards, seize him."

Enveloped in metal, the two men behind Kaito marched towards the two children. Rin quickly stood up and spread her skinny arms in front of Len. "I am the mistress of this household. I ORDER you to stop!"

The guards simply ignored her and the one on the right pushed her to the ground. A cry escaped her throat and Len lunged after her, "No!" But before he could reach her, the two guards grabbed him by the arms, unfazed by Len's constant struggling. Rin rose and started to weakly punch the guards.

"Let, go of him! I order you to! Len!" she screamed.

Before she can even blink, Kaito's large hands had grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her back from the guards.

"NO, LET GO OF ME!"

Kaito curtly nodded to the two men. Obeying the order, the two metal covered guards walked towards the golden mirror and shoved Len into it. The two men stood on each side of the mirror and whenever Len tried to get out, they would simply push him back in.

Still screaming, Rin began to cry, tears flooding her eyes, "He's done nothing! Let him go!" Still holding onto her hands, Kaito forcefully dragged Rin towards the door, "LEN, NO! STOP PLEASE, LENNNN!"

She turned her head to see Len kneeled down in his mirror, his blonde head looking straight at the ground. And from the corner of her eye, she could see one of the guards getting ready to put the dusty cloth over the mirror.

As Kaito hauled her through the yellow door, Rin shrieked an ear piercing screech, "LENNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

"LEN!"

Rin's eyes fluttered open to see her arm outstretched in front of her. She was breathing heavily and her hair was wet from sweat. Rin covered her face with her pale hands, tears seeping through the cracks.

The same scenario haunted her in her dreams; the day where Kaito mysteriously found out about her late night visits to the room with the yellow door, the day when she and Len were separated, the day that she could never forget.

It's been 10 years since that day. She was now 18. After the incident, Kaito had removed the mirror from the room with the yellow door. Unrestrained, Rin spent months and years looking for the mirror till one day, she had to face the facts: the mirror was gone.

Rin wiped the tears as best as she could with her arm and lay back down onto her pillow. Gathering the velvet material over her shoulders, she forcefully closed her eyes shut and fell back to sleep, mumbling, "Len… Len…"

The next morning Rin woke up sore. Groaning, she climbed out of bed and went towards her full length mirror. She could feel the sadness seeping back into her as she stared at her reflection. _Len. _Rin gave a big sigh as she quickly undressed out of her nightgown and put on a flowing summer dress. Running down all the way to her ankles, the white dress' thin straps went around her neck as she tied a bow. The large frills on her bosom were lined with a black lace that went all around the top of the dress and highlighted her nonexistent chest. Satisfied, Rin moved on to her hair. After brushing her shiny blonde hair a few times, Rin put some bobby pins on her bangs and some more on the other side, pinning them from getting into her eyes. As she stepped away from the mirror, she glanced back at her eyes. The same blue-green eyes that Len had… Her eyes were the only reminders she had of him and every so often, she would gaze upon her reflection, imagining it wasn't just a reflection.

Before the tears can come, Rin hurriedly left her room and went down the granite stairs, running her hand on the cool rail. Finally she reached the grand dining room. She sat at the very foot of the long cherry table, stretching her tired arms behind her back. Soon after, a tall brown haired lady entered with plates of food on a tray. The woman looked to be in her 20's and had a red maid uniform unlike the other maids in the house. She was special, almost like a mom to Rin.

"Good morning, Rin," she asked, patting Rin's skinny shoulders. The woman set down the different plates of food in front of Rin, smiling all the while.

"Good morning, Meiko," Rin greeted, happy to see the plates of bacon and eggs enfold in front of her.

Rin quickly dug into the food, forgetting her manners. "Ah, Rin, before I forget. There's a new guy coming in today. He'll be your new personal servant," Meiko said.

"Mhm…" Rin was too occupied with the delicious food, eating like there was no tomorrow.

Meiko yelled at the kitchen, "Hey new kid! Get your ass in here!"

Rin grabbed the glass of milk so she could clear her throat and properly introduce herself. Half anticipating, half wanting to get back to the food, Rin stared at the door to see a pair of very familiar turquoise eyes entering the fray.

In the same gentleman like fashion from 10 years ago, he bowed low to the floor. When he came back up, his disheveled blonde hair covered his eyes. But with a quick swish of his head, the curtains were drawn back as his bright blue-green eyes stared back at hers, "Good morning Lady Rin. My name is Len."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it sounds a little rushed, it's now 1:48 AM and I just really wanted to finish it. So yeah, hopefully it's to everyone's taste. And yes, it IS what it sounds like ;D It's my own personal spin on it, I guess. And I feel like I have something else to say, but I don't remember what it is... Oh well.**

**I want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews and support of this story! **

**And remember, reviews are what made this story into a series, so LIHIRI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

* * *

_CRASH_

White liquid splattered all around Rin's cold feet. Immediately, Len kneeled down and used the cloth hanging from his left arm to clean up the mess she had made. Rin sat there, speechless and shocked. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde mass of hair at her feet and was startled by Meiko's sudden screech.

"Rin! You're bleeding!" she said. Rin looked down to see that the foot of her skirt was now crimson red. "Holy shit, here let m-"

But before Meiko can continue, Len abruptly stood up and slid his arms around Rin's back and legs, carrying her in a bride like manner, "No, let me. Where's the…?"

Now it was Meiko's turn to be astonished. Wordlessly, she pointed to the bathroom near the staircase. Len calmly walked towards the place Meiko had pointed at as Rin's heart continued to beat rapidly.

_It couldn't be… could it?_

Placing her down on the smooth, opaque sink counter, Len began mopping up her foot with a towel. Rin was now able to get a full view of the boy she has missed for the last 10 years.

He was wearing a long, white, collared shirt with a black vest. A yellow tie stayed in the middle and was pulled inside of the vest. Len was tall now, his torso and legs were evenly proportioned and his shoulders were broad. His slender fingers continued to wipe the blood from her foot till it was clean enough to put some gauze on it.

"Len…" she whispered.

Len raised his head, his messy hair falling in different places. Staring at his piercing eyes, she continued, "I've missed you so much! What happened after..? Where did y-?"

He put his finger to her lips, stopping her from continuing. She smiled and her heart soared. It was him! Len would always interrupt her with a finger to her lips.

And then, he spoke, a plastic smile to his face, "I'm sorry Lady Rin, but this is the first time I've ever met you."

He gazed at her with a look of curiosity and Rin's smile immediately faltered.

"W-what? Len, it's me! Rin!" She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake them with fury.

Len lightly grasped her wrists and put them down to her lap, "I'm sorry Lady Rin, I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

He shifted his gaze from her eyes to the watch on his left wrist and took his hands off Rin, "Now it's almost time for your riding lessons."

He helped her off the counter and stood by her as she limped up the stairs.

"U-uhm, hold on. I'll be right there. Go on ahead to the stables," she said.

Len quietly nodded and headed back down the stairs.

Nervous, Rin trudged towards the left of the stairs, angry and hurt. How did he not remember her when she so clearly did? Was it all a dream like Kaito had said?

Rin shook her head furiously. Kaito must have done something to Len. Of course! It all made sense. It was Kaito after all who separated them.

Ever since the separation, Rin had never been able to trust Kaito. No matter how hard he tried to make her forget about the separation, Rin had never forgotten. He would always bribe her with material items and try to win her favor, but his attempts were futile. She tried to avoid him at all costs.

Soon, she reached a dark brown door with a golden doorknob at the end of the corridor. It had been so long since she's been in this room. The last time was when they were eating ice cream 10 years ago, right after Kaito had told her not to go into the room. Taking deep breaths, she quietly turned the knob and peeked inside to see Kaito diligently working on some paperwork. Rin cleared her throat. Startled, Kaito looked up from his work and took off his glasses.

"Rin! How may I help you?" he asked, ecstatic that she had come to him willingly.

"Why is Len here?"

"Who?"

"…" Rin glared at the blue-eyed man, hate radiating from every pore on her body.

"Oh! The servant boy? What do you mean 'why is he here'? He asked for a job and because he qualified, he got it," Kaito frowned, "Why? Is he not to your liking? I mean, we can fire him and hire a new servant if you want?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Kaito."

Rin had never been so angry in her life and rarely did she swear or let her anger show so blatantly.

"You took him away from me! You separated us! Oh, and don't you dare pretend you don't know who he is!" Rin shouted when Kaito looked at her with a quizzical expression, "You took the mirror away…"

Wiping the happy expression from his face, Kaito's sapphire eyes froze over, "Rin. I have no idea what you are talking about. Now please, leave. I am busy." He stared at her with a look of intensity and coldness.

Frustrated, Rin huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Why was everyone denying her memories? Well, the fact that Kaito had denied her claims was not surprising, but Len? Surely he must have missed her as much as she missed him…

* * *

"Josephine!"

The white horse with speckled dots of black whinnied in protest, not wanting to be ridden today.

Already frustrated with the morning events, Rin lead the white mare into her wooden stable and locked the gate. Today's lesson did not go well at all. The horse was mad, the instructor was mad, Rin was mad; everyone's was mad.

She wiped her sweaty brow and turned her head to see Len standing in front of her with a towel and a glass of water.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking the glass.

"Anything for you Lady Rin," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Hey, can you not call me Lady or anything like that?" asked Rin, "I mean, no one here does; why should you?"

Len remained expressionless, but for a fraction of a second, Rin swore she saw a small smile, "Because Lady Rin, I do not deserve to call you by just your name. You are my lady, I am your servant."

"Bu-!"

Again, he interrupted her with a finger, "Please…"

She looked up to his frowning face. All of a sudden, a look of pain crossed his face and his usually shining eyes were dulled with an unknown fog.

"O-Okay…" she whispered. If agreeing with Len would keep that stricken look away from his face, Rin would do it. Immediately, his frown loosened, but Rin noticed that the muted fog still clouded his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I suck with descriptions! And this chapter was NOT very good... I mean, I don't know. Anyways, I have nothing to say today, so LIHIRI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

**Whoo! Updated! Heh, it's 3:46 in the morning and I should be working on my tutor homework, but fuck that :P  
And yeah, I am way too tired to profreed this so let me apologize in advance if there's any mistakes **

* * *

The days dragged on to weeks and the weeks dragged on to months. Every day, Len would wait on Rin and answer to her beck and call. He would wake her up, wait till she finished eating the elaborate breakfast Meiko had made, assist in her riding lessons, and prepare a snack for her at 3:00 every day. She seldom ordered him around, refusing to see him as a mere servant, but in the few times she did, Len would give her a small smile and bow low. "Yes, Lady Rin." His lightening blue eyes would pierce her heart when he rose from his position, 'Yes, this is what you're supposed to do. Order me to do your biddings!' Rin hated that expression.

Len never refused to do her bidding. One snowy evening, as a test, Rin asked Len to put his hand in the fireplace where she was knitting. He slowly walked over from her left and reached the fire. Right as his hand was about to touch the burning red flames, Rin screamed in protest.

"_Are you serious?!"_

"_You are my lady, I am your servant. I must obey every order."_

His expression was cool and relaxed and his eyes gave out that same, hated message. It was like she had ordered him to go wash his hands, not put his hand over a blazing inferno. After that incident, Rin never tested Len again and continued to keep her orders down to a minimum.

But when she tried to bring up a memory of the past, Len would airily excuse himself to do some "chores". It frustrated her. Why would he try to avoid the past? Some days, Rin would be able to pin Len against a wall or trap him in the storage closet. She would demand an explanation and use her mistress authority for once. And every time, he would interrupt her with a composed finger and give her the same look he had given her in the riding pastures. That tortured look of guilt and pain. She despised that stare more than his other smug expressions. Not because he would then slip out of her hold and avoid the order once again, but because she hated being the one that made him bring out that gaze.

In between the direct confrontations with Len, Rin also tried to get information out of Kaito. But instead of her avoiding him, Kaito now would run in the other direction every time he saw Rin. She would wait in his study for hours on end, only to end up waking up in the arms of Len who would carry her to her room because she had fallen asleep waiting. And unlike Len's subtle avoiding, Kaito would change the subject (to ice cream most of the time) or blatantly run away if Rin caught him.

It had been 6 months since Len came back. Len had blown her off again after snack time when she dared to ask about the mirror.

"Hey remember the mirr-?"

Rin jumped in her chair as the legs of the wooden chair screeched against the marble floor. Len had suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up.

"If you would excuse me Lady Rin, I think I hear Meiko calling me."

His messy blond hair covered his eyes as he quickly spun around and headed towards the kitchen. Rin sighed. Of course he would make up some excuse, he always did.

"Might as well go see if Kaito's in his room," she mumbled, sighing under her breath. Rin took small scoops of her orange pudding as she used her feet to push the chair back. Getting up from the white wire table, the white ribbons of her ballet flats tangled at her calves.

"Stupid shoes…" she grumbled.

As soon as she untangled herself, Rin quietly walked up the cold staircase and turned left at the top. Scooping up spoonfuls of pudding, Rin eventually reached the blue-eyed man's room. She opened the door without knocking and to her "surprise", Kaito wasn't there.

"Stupid, ice cream obsessed man!"

Rin slammed her bowl of pudding onto his desk and sat on his leather chair. Resisting the urge to spin around like when she was little, Rin kept her eyes at the door; ready to pounce at the room's owner any minute.

How much time had past since she first came into the room? One hour? Two? Whatever it was, Rin's eyes started to droop and it became harder and harder keep them open. And then she knocked out.

All of a sudden she felt herself being carried by familiar, toned arms. Instead of waking up, Rin let herself be carried by Len to her room.

"Damn it Bakaito..." she cursed mentally.

She could feel the moonlight on her closed eyes as Len passed the huge hallway with the grand windows at the side. Continuing to feign sleep, Len eventually reached her room and her body protested when the loving arms slid out from underneath her. The soft cushion of the bed met her back and a thin blanket covered her from nowhere.

Usually, as soon as the blanket enveloped her body, Len would slowly head towards the door. Today, she could feel his presence over her as she resumed faking.

Straining her ears, she swore she heard something from him.

"Rin…"

Len gazed at her sleeping face and curtly smiled. He was so close, yet so far. If only that cursed man never put him in this situation, he would have forgotten all about her.

No, he would never be able to forget her.

Silently, Len kneeled beside her and put his hands on the side of the bed. He slowly inched closer and closer to her face till they were only centimeters apart. Unable to maintain the control he had kept for the past months, Len grazed his lips onto hers, holding them there. Len quickly snapped back from her and stood up, speedily walking out of the room. When the door closed shut, Rin's eyes flew open. Her fingers went for her lips as tears began to overflow her shining irises. Her fingers then moved to her cheek. To her surprise it was wet. Her tears haven't been spilled but her cheek was wet. Was Len…?

She didn't know and she didn't care. Len knew who she was. Len knew what happened that night. Len … kissed her. Her first kiss. The tears brimmed over and left a wet trail as she began to sob.

"Len… Len… Len…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short, but I am not able to write in bulk like others D:****  
Just short, 1,000 word chapters x) **

**Weeeeee, LIHIRI? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. If I did, some of them would be doing veryy naughty things with each other.**

**After this chapter, I realized; I really suck at description and developing plot.**

* * *

It was hard to keep his composure. His steadied pace grew faster and the monster within him slowly escaped its cage. When Rin was around, Len would seal the angry, almost mad-like quality of him deep within himself. There was no way he would ever show this side of himself to Rin. But at night, all his frustrations and fury was free.

And who better to unleash his fury to then the man who had made his life a living hell?

With his hands firmly at his side, Len continued to walk towards Kaito's room. The light of the moon patterned across his face as he passed the massive glass windows. Soon, he reached the dark door. Len grasped the brass knob with his quivering hand and turned it ever so gently. After a slight pause, he flung the door open.

Straddling Kaito was a brown-haired woman wearing nothing but a black, laced bra and matching underwear. At the sound of the door, she quickly turned to Len and blushed.

"Meiko." Len nodded in acknowledgement. He forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't let others see this side of him.

She quickly gathered the clothing on the desk and climbed off Kaito's lap.

"Hey kid," she mumbled, heading for the door. Meanwhile, Kaito began putting on his white collared shirt under his blue scarf.

When the door clicked shut, Kaito spoke.

"I'm sorry for the…" Kaito murmured, "So, how can I help you Len?"

"Give me back my mirror." Len snarled, an animalistic growl escaping his throat. The beast had awakened.

"You know I can't do that Len." Kaito placed his clasped hands on his desk.

"It's been 6 months! I've acted as her servant for 6 months! Refusing to acknowledge her or even letting her know that I remember her!" shouted Len. His whole body was trembling with anger.

"And you've been doing a fine job." Kaito smiled, "Bu-."

"BUT NOTHING!" Len roared. Breathing hard, Len lowered his voice, "You've trapped me in the mirror for 10 years. And now that I'm out, I can't even acknowledge the girl I love…"

"That was the dea-."

Len ran forward and grabbed Kaito by his throat from across the desk, dangling him in the air. Kaito clawed at Len's hands, trying to free himself.

"I could kill you right now." Len growled, his words seeping with poison.

Kaito croaked, "I-If you do, t-t-the mirror will n-never be yours!"

"You're right." Len let Kaito go, dropping him to the floor. Kaito gasped for breath, clutching at his scarlet throat.

"I will find the mirror Kaito." Len whispered, walking towards the door. "And when I do," Len turned his head to face Kaito one more time, "I'll be free."

The door slammed shut.

Clutching at his throat, Kaito swore he saw a flash of red in Len's usually blue-green eyes.

* * *

Len hastily walked into the large corridors, his frustrations seeping into every cell in his body. The beast had calmed, but was not satisfied. The beast was thirsty.

His thoughts were in frenzy. Where else could the mirror be hidden? He had checked the whole house inside out. He would have to search again. The whole house; top to bottom. But not tonight, tonight he had an engagement to attend to.

With the same aggressive manner, he pushed the door to his room open, revealing darkness. Almost squinting, Len scanned the room hurriedly and eventually found what he was looking for. On his bed was a girl dressed in pink cami. The thin layer of cloth was polka-dotted with black spots and the bottom, top, and straps of the top were black and frilled. Her underwear was designed in an equal fashion. The moonlight bounced off her long teal hair and lit up her pale skin. Laying in a seductive pose, the girl raised her arm and beckoned him with her slender fingers.

Len closed the door behind him with a soft click, enveloping the room in black. As he slowly walked over to the green-haired girl, he tugged at his tie and loosened it enough to slip it out of his head. By the time he reached the bed, his black vest was on the ground and his white collared shirt was unbuttoned.

He climbed onto the bed and immediately pinned the girl down, both arms outstretched on either side of her soft shoulders.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be coming." the girl smirked, unfazed by his sudden abruptness.

"Shut your mouth. We agreed to make this a purely sexual relationship. No strings attached," Len growled.

"Aw come on, it's been five months! Loosen up," the green-haired girl purred.

Len took one last look at her eyes. They were similar to Rin's, a mixture of blue and green, but duller. The familiar sight was like fuel to a fire. He growled as the girl smiled, happy that something was happening. She slowly wrapped her arms around Len's tense neck and brought him to her lips.

* * *

Pushing her chair back for her, Len quietly bowed as Rin took her seat at the head of the dining table.

"You don't have to do that Len." Rin scolded, still unused to Len's service.

Len silently nodded, unable to argue with her. As soon as she sat down, two maids came from the kitchen with plates of food in their hands.

"Thank you Meiko, thank you Miku!"

Meiko smiled and rustled Rin's blonde hair, "Eat up kiddo."

As she prepared to leave, Meiko glanced up at Len's blank expression. Immediately, her face became red. Stuttering she quickly left the dining room and stumbled to the kitchen.

"Hm, what's with her?" Rin mumbled, her mouth filled with food, "You can go now Miku, thanks for the food!"

Miku smiled sweetly and bowed. Like Meiko, she looked over Len with knowing eyes before going back into the kitchen.

Len glared at the maid's back, angered for no reason. His intense stare was interrupted by Rin's cheery voice.

"Hey Len, have a bite!" Rin said, smiling.

Len imediately focused on Rin and politely smiled, "It's okay Lady Rin, its real-"

But before he could say anything else, Rin grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down to her eye level. Then she shoved a forkful of sliced bananas into his resisting mouth.

Admitting defeat, Len sighed and chewed. He couldn't resist bananas.

Rin grinned, "That's a good boy!"

Len felt his ears burning. Coughing once, Len cleared his throat and announced the day's events, "Lady Rin, riding lessons have been canceled today. The horses are getting a visit from the veterinarian. So from now until snack time, you're free to do as you wish. After snack time, Kamui Gakupo will be coming to tutor you."

Rin groaned, "God, Gackt again? What about Luka?"

"Miss Luka won't be back till next week," Len answered.

"Fine…" Rin sighed when all of a sudden, her head perked up, "I'm free till snack time?"

"Yes Lady Rin."

"I see… well then, let's go!"

* * *

"Lady Rin, where are we going?" Len panted, unable to keep up with the blonde, overexcited girl.

"You'll see!" Rin giggled.

They were now far from the riding pastures and even farther from the house. After 30 minutes of solid walking, Rin and Len were now climbing a huge grassy hill. The grass was soft and sleek and the wind was cool and refreshing. Eventually they reached the top of the hill. When Len sat up at the top he saw the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. A clear river intercepted the meadow beneath them. Both the grass and water were shining and sparkling from the sun and time seemed to have stayed still.

"So worth it, huh?" Rin said, smug with pride.

"It's… beautiful," Len murmured.

"I used to come here often after Kaito…. Uh, never mind." Rin stammered, realizing her mistake. She put her head down in embarrassment.

Len simply smiled. Grasping her chin, Len gently raised it. Her glittering turquoise eyes looked up from the ground and stared straight at his identical irises.

Seconds past and eventually he had to look away from her inquiring gaze.

Len thought to himself.

_If only I could tell her._

Rin turned from Len and gazed at the beautiful view.

"Hey Len, can you sing for me?"

Len turned his head to Rin, surprised at her request.

"O-Of course Lady Rin, anything for you."

Rin continued to look towards the river, unfazed by Len's hesitation.

It had been awhile since Len sang and he couldn't really remember anything, but one familiar tune escaped his uncertain lips.

"But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there? I send to the other side an unfortunate paper airplane. I'm not going to show anymore tears. Wai-"

"Wait a moment, you're my partner. You're not going to come back? I've carefully kept all of your letters. I'll wait till you return…"

Rin had interrupted Len the same way he had 10 years ago. Len sat there speechless, while Rin just smiled. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"It's okay if you don't remember Len. I'll be here, holding on to you till you do."

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOD IT'S A STORY UPDATE! AH KNOW RIGHT?! I am so sorry for not being able to update!  
First of all, I was in a major writer's block and realized I had dug my own grave. And second, I was so busy with all the stupid classes my mom was making me take -0-;;  
I'm almost done with ROL, but I haven't started on ATA. Thank you for all of those who have been waiting and I promise to update quicker in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids or Rin's necklace design.**

* * *

"A ball?"

Rin quickly sat up from her comfortable position and stared at Len, mouth agape.

"Yes, Lady Rin. For your 19th birthday," Len smiled, amused at her sudden expression.

"But why…? It's just a birthday…" Rin muttered, clearly dissatisfied.

"Kaito suggested it and asked me to run it by you before he started planning," said Len. Rin twitched and grumbled at the mention of the older man's name. Len silently chuckled, still entertained by Rin's obvious irritation.

"Tch, he's always doing whatever he wants… Fine. Tell him to do whatever…" Rin mumbled. Suddenly her voice perked up and her eyes widened, "Len! When's your birthday?"

Rin sat there, staring at Len with watery, puppy-dog eyes. Len stepped back in surprise and stuttered as he tried to answer, "U-Uhm…" Before he can reveal too much, he cleared his throat and quickly recovered, realizing Rin's hidden motive.

"I don't have a birthday Lady Rin." Len whispered. He smiled, obviously trying to end the conversation. But Rin knew better. The smile was a sad, pitiful smile. Something forced.

Ah, well. Of course Len wouldn't slip. He was always, cool, calm, and composed. "Well something MUST be done about that!" she paused, a finger to her chin, "As the lady of the house and as your master, I claim, from now on, that we'll share birthdays!" Rin chuckled, smug. She knew the truth, although she may not have gotten any information out of him, Rin still wanted to let him know that she figured it out.

When Len first reflected from the mirror, he looked just as old as she was, and now his height, physique, and voice all hinted he was the same age as Rin. She could only assume that he was "born" or created on the same day she was.

Rin grinned at him, "So don't you forget it Len!"

Len stood there, an actual smile gracing his lips. How did she know? Well, of course she knew. Len expected nothing less of his Rin, his smart, funny, cute, Rin.

"Thank you Lady Rin," Len murmured.

"Tch, don't call me 'Lady'," she joked, "Come on, might as well go see Kaito. It's not like he can escape me if he wants to plan MY party."

Rin hopped off the armchair and grabbed Len by the wrist, dragging him out of the room. Surprised at the sudden skin contact, Len's face grew scarlet as he felt his cheeks burn. Putting his head down, he quietly followed Rin, extremely pleased.

"Hello Kaito."

As the door closed shut, Kaito jumped from his seat and scampered under his desk, his fingers clutching at the edge.

"Oh come on, you're the one that wants the party. I just came to help plan it," Rin scoffed, rolling her bright turquoise eyes. Len stood at her side, his expression blank. Even now, during the day, he did not like being near the man.

Realizing the situation, Kaito came up from under his desk and sat back down on his black chair. He cleared his throat and awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, the party! You needn't worry about it, Rin. Assuming I have your consent, the staff and I will get to work right away." Kaito cocked his head and smiled. Len noticed how incredibly strained Kaito's face was. He smirked to himself.

"Tch, always doing what you want," Rin objected, taking no notice of Len's amusement, crossed her arms at her chest. She turned to Len and whispered into his ear, "I thought you said he hadn't started planning yet?"

Her hot breath tickled his neck, teasing him. Len slightly shivered as the locked beast roared in pleasure. Controlling himself, he murmured back to her, "Well, it appears he knew you would agree."

Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance and faced Kaito, "Fine, at least tell me some details so I can know what to expect."

"As of now, all the staff will be invited and so will the neighboring nobles. Dinner will be provided and there will be dancing and music. The theme will be… Masquerade!" Kaito stood up in excitement and outstretched his arm in a prince-like pose. Rin stared at him in disbelief and swore his eyes were sparkling.

"So… everyone will be in a mask?" Rin asked.

"Naturally," Kaito answered, his eyes still "sparkling", "Ah and Meiko has some dresses you might be interested in. And she also has a costume for Len as well."

Kaito gazed over to Len and smiled that plastic smile. Len frowned and muttered a quick "thank you".

"Well, go on then! The party's tomorrow night!" Kaito shouted with enthusiasm. Again he stood up, this time knocking his chair down, and posed in an unnatural position.

Ignoring Kaito, Rin turned to leave, "Come on Len, apparently we have costumes waiting for us."

Len followed her, leaving the fake man to his false pretense.

* * *

"How's this Len?"

The two of them were in Rin's room. Meiko had left the dresses on her bed for Rin to try out. At the sight of the dresses, Rin immediately took them to her bathroom and continued to try them on, one by one. Every time she put a different dress on, Len would commentate.

Rin gathered up the bottom of her dress and spun around, laughing happily.

Len couldn't help but stare in admiration. The dress fit her perfectly, accenting all her curves.

"It's perfect," Len said, actually smiling. Nothing made him happier then the sound of Rin's soothing laughter.

"Aw, come on! You said that every time!" Rin whined, pouting. Her upper lip pursed, pushing the bottom one out and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Is it my fault that you look beautiful in everything you wear?" Len sighed. It was true, even a potato bag would look good on her.

Rin could feel her cheeks getting hot. She playfully slapped him with a swish of her dress.

"Hey," she said. Len answered with a quiet "Yes?"

"How about we play… a game?"

Len's head immediately perked up, "A game?"

Rin laughed. He was exactly like a rabbit!

In the room with the yellow door, Rin had found that Len loved playing games. His competitive drive would push him to do anything to win any and every game. Checkers, Chess, Tag, everything! But that was back then. She was glad that this part of him was still alive and that Len was willing to show her this side of him.

"More like a bet," Rin suggested, a smirk settling on her lips.

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow night, at the ball," she paused; glancing down at Len's excited expression. She had never seen him this enthusiastic before. It's been almost a year since Len had become her servant and he had been so still and quiet. Rin wanted to laugh out loud, but she knew Len would immediately become serious if she did.

"Whoever finds the other first, will be granted one wish from the loser."

Len scrunched his face, carefully thinking it through.

Len chuckled, "Deal." But then, realizing where he was, he cocked his head in interest, "But Rin, I've seen all your dresses. Isn't it a bit unfair on your part?" He would never participate in an unfair game.

"Oh don't you worry about me Len. You just worry about your own costume." Rin giggled and ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

The day of the party was all a blur. Maids and butlers were all over the place, setting up chairs, ushering musicians to their proper places; Rin decided it would be best to stay in her room till the party.

"Ugh, Bakaito is so annoying. It's just a birthday!" Rin scoffed. She sprawled across her bed and stretched every muscle in her body, moaning in satisfaction.

In the midst of her stretching, a faint knock came from the door.

"Come in," Rin yawned, rolling onto her stomach.

Len opened the door and smiled at Rin's childish position, "You wanted to see me Lady Rin?"

"Ah, yeah!" Rin sat up and crawled to her nightstand. Rummaging through her drawers, she finally found what she was looking for.

"Close your eyes Len!" Len quietly shut the door closed and shut his eyes. Rin climbed off the bed and skipped towards Len. As she got closer, Rin examined Len's tranquil expression. She tilted her head to inspect his delicate features, starting from the bone structure, the nose, the lips… Rin shook her head rapidly and snapped back into reality.

"Put out your hands Len," she ordered and as commanded, Len immediately put out his hands in front of him.

Rin carefully put the mysterious item into his hands and laughed, "Now open!"

Len's eyes fluttered and his long lashes revealed his confused, lightning blue eyes.

"Happy birthday Len!" Rin shouted, throwing her arms into the air, "Open it!"

Len stood there, dazed. Automatically, he untied the golden ribbon and opened the black box. In it was a plush toy version of him. The little doll had the same blond, messy hair (tied up in a ponytail), blue eyes (in a simpler shape), and a big smile on its face. Len gasped in surprise when he realized the clothing it was wearing was the same clothing he wore the day they met. A black and yellow suit, perfectly symmetrical… "It's…"

"You!" Rin said her arms still in the air. Immediately, she put them back to her sides and frowned, "Do you… like it?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Len looked up from his mini replica and authentically grinned for the first time in about a year. His eyes shined with delight, like a little boy in a candy store, "It's perfect."

"You're not just saying that right?" Rin asked again.

"Yes, it's absolutely, wonderful," he breathed, "But how did you make it in a day?"

A sly grin crawled onto her lips, "Oh, that's been done for a long time. I just didn't know when to give it to you!"

Len glanced at the doll in his hands when realization struck. He quickly dug into his pocket and took out a long silver chain. Gathering it up into one hand, Len motioned Rin to turn around. Confused, Rin spun so that her back was to him. Len then put the necklace over her head and down to her pale neck. He leaned towards her ear and in a hushed voice mumbled, "Happy birthday, Lady Rin."

Rin looked down at the necklace. The necklace itself was a long silver chain with no end or beginning. Hanging from the middle was a big treble clef made out of thin, black metal. The material twisted and curved in a delicate, fluid design. It was absolutely breathtaking; its simplicity is what made it so beautiful.

"Thank you Len… it's beautiful." Rin murmured, tears forming in her eyes. She turned around, facing him. And before he could have said anything, Rin wrapped her arms around his torso and brought him closer to her body. She laid her head on his shoulder and stayed unmoving.

Len looked down at her and wondered what to do. Making sure no one was around; he cautiously put his arms around her waist, controlling his desire to throw her onto the bed.

As they stood in each others arms, a knock came from the door.

The two quickly separated.

Rin coughed twice and played with her hair, "Come in."

Len cleared his throat and moved away from the door, his shoulders tense.

Meiko opened the door, a big smile on her face. She scanned the room and saw the two teenagers oddly apart with scarlet cheeks. Realizing she had interrupted something, she awkwardly rubbed her neck and stuttered, "Oh, uh… sorry. I'll be going… now." Meiko began to close the door when Rin's voice escaped from her lips.

"Oh, no it's okay! What is it Meiko?" she asked, hurriedly walking towards the door.

"Ah, well the…" Meiko scampered over to Rin and whispered into her ear, "You know what is ready."

"I see, okay. Well let's go shall we?" Rin grabbed Meiko's arm and dragged her out of the room. Before she had completely left the room she looked back at Len and met his eyes, "Uhm, ah, I'll see you at the party okay?"

Rin quickly went out of the room as Meiko clumsily shut the door.

Len stared at the door with a small smile on his face. He slowly looked down at his hands and smirked at the smiling plush toy. He brought the doll to his chest and squeezed it, chuckling.

"Thank you Rin…"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a lame ending. -Sigh- But don't worry, the next chapter will be much more interesting! ;D  
You know, with the ball, the bet, etcetc!**

**If Len seemed a little... outofcharacter these past few chapters, don't worry, he's like that for a purpose. So enjoy the sexually active Len for now. Ehehe, I know I am.  
And did anyone get the "Synchronocity" reference? :O The link will be on my profile if you're interested!**

**Ah, and please make sure to visit my profile to participate on a poll regarding this story! Please and thank you!**

**P.S. LIHIRI! **


End file.
